Cruel
by effyLove
Summary: "Iba acabar con ella, iba a terminar con mi odio. Dicen que el amor justifica los medios...pues yo pienso que el odio también...viviría feliz y enamorada, liberada de su sombra. Sé que estaba siendo cruel pero se justificaba...y me encantaba."


** Los personajes pertencen a Stephanie Meyer solo la trama es mía.**

**Aviso: Alto contenido sexual, lenguaje adulto. (Si sexo y qué a todos nos gusta el lemmon, si no te gusta ¿Qué haces buscando en rating M?)**

**Si no te gustan estos temas ¡SIMPLEMENTE NO LEAS!**

**Sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

**"Iba acabar con ella, iba a terminar con mi odio. Dicen que el amor justifica los medios...pues yo pienso que el odio también...viviría feliz y enamorada, liberada de su sombra. Sé que estaba siendo cruel pero se justificaba...y me encantaba."**

**CRUEL**

* * *

><p><strong>Bpov<strong>

Terminaba de arreglarme mientras bebía una copa de vino. Mi madre pensaba que si iba embriagarme, si quería experimentar debía hacerlo en la seguridad de la casa y no en algún otro lugar dónde podía ponerme en peligró.

No era mi costumbre beber, pero desde que me había levantado sentía una opresión en el pecho, una sensación nada placentera y quería atenuar o si se podía borrar por completo aquella sensación.

— ¡Bella!

Rodé los ojos antes de suspirar.

— ¿No sé supone que deberías tocar la puerta? —dije lo más amablemente posible mientras me levantaba del tocador.

—Tonterías. Soy tu madre y puedo hacer lo que quiera. —dijo risueña sentándose en la cama y palmeando a un lado para que me sentara junto a ella.

Suspiré y obedecí. — ¿Se puede saber porque tanta felicidad? —dije mirándola fijamente.

Ella sonrió aun más y soltó un chillido.

_Ridícula._

Fingí una sonrisa y la alenté a continuar.

—Rosalie…al fin superó sus problemas. —tomó mis manos. —Está enamorada. Al fin a confiado en un hombre ¡Y en qué hombre! Aun no lo puedo creer.

_Rosalie _

Mi querida y hermosa hermana Rosalie Swan.

La sonrisa cada vez se hacía más difícil de fingir, Rosalie había sido para mí…es aun para mí lo peor que podía haberme pasado.

Seis años mayor que yo.

Rubia como la abuela Ann, los mismos ojos azules de ella y mi madre, un cuerpo de infarto, inteligente, fuerte y leal.

La favorita.

Siempre fui una pequeña sombra a su lado.

Yo no fui esperada por mis padres, fui más un error de cálculo en las pastillas anticonceptivas de Renee, aun así ellos dicen haberse alegrado mucho de mi llegada.

Sin embargo, Rosalie fue planeada, esperada y la consentida.

La hija perfecta.

Recuerdo que la admiraba, la quería claro, pero aun así…había cosas dentro de mí.

La abuela Ann siempre venía a sus cumpleaños desde Phoenix, le regalaba cosas hermosas, la adoraba.

Las cosas conmigo eran…diferentes.

Charlie quien tan bien es padre de Rosalie es un hombre bueno pero algo introvertido, Renee irradiaba vida y energía por los poros. Así que una de las grandes diferencias eran que yo me parecía más a él tanto física como en personalidad mientras Rosalie era más una Dwyer que otra cosa y eso era algo que la abuela amaba, declarando verse reflejada en Rosalie en su juventud.

Rosalie y yo éramos agua y aceite, así de simple.

Cuando Renee había decidido separarse de él yo tenía nueve años y Rosalie quince, él no puso objeción alguna lo cual nunca entendí y Renee contrajo matrimonio con Phill seis meses después haciendo una arreglo con un juez pues supuestamente se necesitaba esperar un año para eso.

Yo no lo entendía…

_Amantes._

Eso era algo que no sabía. Una palabra que no entendía.

Phill es un buen tipo no puedo negarlo pero yo lo aborrecía por más de una razón.

Por romper mi familia y seguridad. Por ser él amante de Renee y hacer sufrir a Charlie…y por supuesto por el hecho de que él amaba a Rosalie como una hija.

Sé que yo puse de mi parte para alejarlo de mi con mi indiferencia y mi comportamiento hostil pero Yo adoraba a mi papá, a Charlie y nadie más tomaría ese lugar.

Yo ya tenía un padre.

Durante ese primer año en el matrimonio de mi madre, comencé a experimentar ese odio hacía Rosalie.

Y tenía mis fundamentos.

No la quería cerca de mí.

Ella siempre intentaba estar cerca pero como antes he dicho, tiene su carácter, así que al mínimo desplante que le hacía la zorra me ponía en mi lugar.

La abuela decía que era una malcriada que no parecía ser parte de "ellas" y yo no podía estar más de acuerdo con ella en esa parte.

Renee siempre paro eso, odiaba las diferencias pero yo siempre lo vi así. Ellas contra mí.

Y yo contra ellas.

Soporte durante un tiempo toda la jodida felicidad que irradiaban juntas, la perfecta vida en una casa de ensueño y todo lo demás.

Siendo por supuesto ignorada como lo era por ellas siempre, así que sin Charlie no había nadie a quien pudiera contarle lo que sentía, lo que me ocurría y que sabía que estaba mal.

Pero que no podía evitar.

Así que esa noche, cuando ocurrió la catástrofe, me fue tan difícil lidiar con mis sentimientos, con la mezcla perversa que había dentro de mí…

Sé que fue lo peor para ella, pero para mí…fue el inicio de mi infierno.

Una noche Rosalie salió con un chico a cenar, su fiesta "dulces dieciséis" sería en una semana, todos estaban emocionados por ello.

Rosalie no parecía nada afectada por el divorcio de nuestros padres y pareció llevarse muy bien con Phill casi de inmediato mientras yo no podía decir media palabra sin soltarme a llorar.

No entendía como para Rosalie era tan sencillo encajar y sentirse tan cómoda, como si ese hombre no hubiera roto nuestra pequeña familia.

Pero entonces supe por una conversación que ella estaba al tanto de todo…de la infidelidad de Renee y ya conocía a Phill desde hace un tiempo.

Nunca les dije que las había escuchado hablar.

Solo sé que ese fue el inicio del odio que siento por ambas.

Esa noche, la de la cita, Renee estaba mal. Toda ansiosa y llorosa. Su "vinculo" en acción por así decirlo.

Una hora después de que se fue comenzó con todo su teatrito, diciendo estar muy preocupada por Rosalie.

Recuerdo que estaba en la sala leyendo mientras ella estaba dormida en un sillón entonces sé despertó gritando el nombre de Rosalie y sollozando.

Yo me asusté mucho y comencé a sentirme ansiosa.

Pensé que por la preocupación de ella, por contagio por así decirlo. El ambiente se volvió pesado, era difícil respirar.

Recuerdo mirar el reloj y ver que eran las dos de la mañana. Phill no se encontraba pues estaba en un viaje de negocios.

Recuerdo la angustia de Renee al mirar la hora pues Rosalie tenía permitido llegar a las 12…

Y también recuerdo la llamada del hospital y el grito desgarrador de Renee al enterarse de la fatal noticia.

Rosalie había sido violada.

Al salir del lugar al cual había ido a cenar, unos tipos los interceptaron mientras se dirigían al auto de su cita, golpearon al chico y a ella la subieron a una camioneta.

La encontraron tirada en una calle poco transitada, había sido brutalmente violada por tres tipos y estaba grave en el hospital.

Lo que vino después de eso es algo que no sé como describir.

Rosalie dejo de ser ella, Renee se sumió en una profunda depresión y Charlie en una búsqueda incansable contra aquellos que le habían hecho daño.

Y eso duro dos largos años.

Dos años de infierno.

En los cuales no recibí de mis queridos padres más que un techo donde dormir y comida, donde a nadie le importaba literalmente lo que pasaba conmigo.

Si antes era así en ese tiempo fue peor.

Todo giraba alrededor de ella.

Y mientras Renee parloteaba no se qué cosas de su princesa, acaricié mi brazo izquierdo inconscientemente recordando las marcas que había ahí.

Si, el dañarme para mí era un auto castigo.

Porque durante todo ese tiempo mi odio por Rosalie creció….era tal que llegue a odiarme a mí misma.

¿Cuántas veces me pregunte que estaba mal conmigo?

Ella había pasado algo horroroso y desde el momento en que me enteré, a mis nueve años, estaba completamente consciente de que aparte del shock y el horror me sentí feliz de que le hubiera pasado eso.

Sentía que ella se merecía eso y más. Que había recibido su merecido.

Y no podía creer que siendo una niña albergara ese tipo de sentimientos con tal intensidad y trate por todos los medios de borrarlos de mí pero me fue imposible.

Solo crecieron más y más.

Rosalie se lo gano a pulso.

Se convirtió en una persona agresiva y huraña que descargo toda su frustración en mí.

Aun recuerdo sus golpes, mis libros rotos, tantas peleas y justificaciones de Renee así como los horrendos regaños de la abuela Ann por no comprenderla y provocarla según ella.

Cuando cumplí los doce años, Rosalie fue a la universidad ya con 18 y se podría decir que pude vivir con tranquilidad.

Esa tranquilidad que solo desaparecía cuando volvía a casa en verano.

Renee vivía preocupada y llorando por ella, ya que casi no tenía amigas y no se relacionaba con ningún chico, temía que Rosalie se quedara sola y amargada por el resto de su vida.

Cosa que para mí sonaba perfecto.

Sentía que ese era otro castigo que ella se merecía. Cada vez que me decía una palabra hiriente o hacía algo que me hiciera llegar a las lágrimas ese pensamiento era el que me hacía sonreír y soportar sus desplantes.

El odio se convirtió en lastima y por fin pude volver a respirar al liberarme de ese sentimiento que me consumía y me hacía tanto daño.

Y entonces….

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

_Rosalie se había enamorado y era correspondida._

Después de todo, después de jodidamente todo, ella tenía su final feliz.

Y el odio hiriente y corrosivo volvía mí con tal fuerza que jadeé y solté un sollozo sosteniéndome el pecho.

— ¡Oh! Bella yo también me siento así. —gimió Renee entre lágrimas. —Después de tanto ahora nuestras lágrimas son de emoción. —dijo entre llantos antes de abrazarme.

Renee se separó de mí y acarició mi rostro con ternura. —Se quedaran aquí durante las vacaciones para convivir con nosotros. —sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas. —Edward, su prometido acaba de recibirse como médico es de Londres así que Rosalie se mudara con él después del verano ya que su padre es dueño de varios hospitales y de un centro de investigación médico. —dijo con orgullo. —Cuando vayas a la universidad haya no estarás tan sola. —dijo con emoción en la voz.

Las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas sin que pudiera detenerlas, la estúpida de Renee pensaba que eran de felicidad pero la realidad es que en este momento era la persona más miserable en la tierra.

.

.

.

—Estoy jodida, estoy loca no tengo duda de ello. —dije entre mi llanto incontrolable.

—Eso ya lo sabemos Bella. Además, Rosalie es una perra mal cogida. —Leah soltó una carcajada. —De hecho eso de mal cogida no podía ser más cierto.

La miré mientras tenía otro ataque de risa.

Mal cogida era obviamente refiriéndose a su violación y cualquier persona normal o más bien dicho cualquier hermana normal estuviera en este momento furiosa e incluso herida por esa broma.

Pero ya habíamos dejado muy en claro mi falta total de juicio, así que las burlas no me afectaban de hecho me divertían.

Y ya ni siquiera me detenía a pensar en lo mal que estaba eso.

—Deberías hacer algo, terminar con tus estúpidos rencores. Aquí la única que sufre ahora eres tú.

Esas solas palabras me hicieron sentir como mierda. Tenía toda la razón. —Rosalie será ahora asquerosamente feliz y yo me pudriré en mi odio. —dije ácidamente.

Leah negó lentamente. —Bella, por tu bien deberías hacer algo, desquitar todos estos años de odio y malos sentimientos, está podría ser tú última oportunidad. De hecho lo es. Debes hacer algo contra ella. —dijo con malicia.

Y tenía razón. Rosalie se largaría a vivir con su prometido a Londres, y aunque tenía pensado ir a la universidad haya a estudiar literatura sé que jamás la visitaría.

El hecho de que ella fuera a vivir haya me mataba. Si había elegido irme era para alejarme de mi patética familia para siempre y ahora ella también había contaminado mi sueño. Londres era para mí… muy importante. Quería ser escritora y muchos de mis autores favoritos caminaron por las calles de Londres y toda Inglaterra inspirándose para hacer sus obras maestras.

Y ella lo había contaminado todo.

Jamás había pensado hacer algo contra ella. Cada que hacía algo contra mí me consolaba la idea de su castigo, ella sola por su insoportable carácter.

Pero ya no me quedaba eso, no me quedaba nada. Ella sería feliz y yo… bueno no sabía que sería de mí.

Además, ahora que ella está bien de nuevo, supongo que ha vuelto a ser la misma y encantadora Rosalie, yo no soy nada en contra de eso.

—No tengo nada especial. Nunca lo fui, que podía tener yo que ella no. Que podría hacer contra ella…absolutamente nada.

Leah negó. —Eres hermosa, tú belleza envuelta en cierta inocencia…tú dirás que estás podrida porque la odias pero la verdad Bella ni se nota esa putrefacción, realmente eres preciosa y si tienes algo que ella no…tú eres pura. Es por eso que siempre te ha odiado, es decir, después de lo que le paso no queda un lugar de ella inexplorado y lo sabes, además la manera en la que pasaron las cosas…—negó. —Tú sabes a que me refiero. Después con el paso del tiempo tú te hiciste más bonita y ella mas horrorosa porque ella a diferencia de ti si demuestra lo jodida que está, tú soñabas con príncipes azules y ella tenía pesadillas con esos príncipes jodiendola así que a mi parecer se justifica tanto el odio como la venganza. Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que le paso, ni de lo que sentiste o sientes.

Había veces como estas en las que Leah tenía razón. Y que no hablaba estupideces.

Después de mucho tiempo sintiéndome mal y perversa no me había detenido a pensar en las causas que me llevaron a esté odio.

Pero supongo que las había. No, más bien dicho sabía que así era, solo que las había enterrado muy en el fondo de mí…pero ¿de qué servía eso? Por lo menos para mí de nada. No puedo decir que soy egoísta porque siempre, siempre he estado bajo su sombra, en las buenas épocas y en las malas. Sin una sola queja de mi parte, solo aguantando.

Pero tal vez el momento había llegado. Era hora de terminarlo. De cerrar el capítulo y solo había una manera.

Debía hacer algo, debía moverme, debía dejar que lo que siento saliera de mí.

Por última y única vez.

Esperaba liberarme del demonio que me aprisionaba el alma…ese demonio…

El odio.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. Sé que debó mil capítulos de otras historias y ya estoy en ello pero debía sacar esto.<strong>

**Es un mini fic. Pensé hacerlo One-shot pero no. Los caps serán de 8 a 9 páginas y solo serán entre cinco y seis.**

**Díganme si les gusta.**

**Sean positivas si no Le it be ¿ok?**

**See ya and Love Ya!**

**Effylove.**


End file.
